With the advent and development of mobile telecommunications systems and technologies, the use of wireless communication devices, such as radiotelephones, is increasing worldwide. As such, users may becoming decreasingly bound to wireline terminals or devices for telecommunications functions. Moreover, calling parties may not need to know where a user of a wireless communications device is physically located in order to establish a call with the user.
Notwithstanding the benefits of mobile telecommunications, it would be desirable in certain situations to communicate with a mobile user based on the physical location of the mobile user. Moreover, it would be desirable to mobile telecommunications users to receive information that is geographically-specific. Unfortunately, such services may be limited and may not be widely available.